degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Scooter Webster
Scott "Scooter" Webster, was a student at Degrassi Junior High School and later Degrassi High School. Degrassi Junior High Starts as: Grade 7 Scooter first arrives at Degrassi in January 1988 as a grade 7 student who was transferred from Simcoe Elementary School as part of an advanced placement program. Since he is younger than the rest of his peers and due to his small stature, he is often seen being bullied. Scooter forms a brief, unlikely friendship with school bully Dwayne Myers after the latter helped him get his locker open. Shortly after, Dwayne helps Scooter get his cheesy poofs down off the top of the lockers after an unseen person threw them up there. Scooter confides in Dwayne how tough it is being picked on because he is so small. After Dwayne picks a fight with Joey Jeremiah, Scooter ends their friendship, saying Dwayne is a bully for picking on someone smaller than him. When he first arrives, he is friends with Max, another advanced placement student who also enjoys playing Dungeons & Dragons and computer games. After the pair are called nerds by Arthur Kobalewsky and Yick Yu, they decide to emulate Rick Munro to be cool. After they discover Rick smokes, Max steals cigarettes from his father so they can try them. They smoke the cigarettes in the boys' restroom but feel sick afterwards and decide smoking must not be cool after all. On the first day of grade 8, Scooter stands up for Bartholomew Bond, a new grade 7 boy who was being teased and hazed by Arthur and Yick. The two bond over a shared love of Superman comics and soon become best friends. That year, Scooter and Bartholomew convince Ms. Avery to put them in charge of the library's fish tank. They fill it with sea monkeys instead of fish, believing the sea monkeys will look as good as they do on the package. They are disappointed when the creatures end up looking nothing alike, and Scooter feels he's been scammed. Later that year, Scooter and Bartholomew are put in charge of taking photos for the yearbook. At the graduation dance in Bye-Bye, Junior High, Scooter and Tessa Campanelli are playing tag in the hallway when they discover a fire in the boiler room. At first, none of their classmates believe them, but they alert the teachers, which narrowly allows evacuation before the fire exploded. And while Scooter and Tessa did help save lives, valuable time was squandered by two incorrect decisions: opening a hot door, and then leaving it—a door capable of slowing the fire's advance—open. Degrassi High Scooter is seen arriving on the first day of school at Degrassi High School with Tessa and Bartholomew as Dwayne comments about them letting babies into his school. Trivia *Sarah Charlesworth, who plays Susie Rivera is the sister of his portrayer, Christopher Charlesworth. *He delivers papers. *He plays Dungeons & Dragons. *He was a huge fan of comic books. His favorite superhero was Spider-Man. While he considered Superman boring, he still read Superman comics. Category:DJH Characters Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DJH Teens Category:Main Characters Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2